fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cronus Saturnalia
Cronus Saturnalia is the first King of Othrys, a city hidden at the top of the tallest mountain range in all of Ishgar, and by extension, was also the king of Caelum. He is an immortal, due to events in past involving the Svartalfar and Immortality Ocean in the Lunar Eclipse World. He has orchestrated many events throughout the history of Ishgar. He is also the true, biological father of Jason Gaebolg and brother to Janus Saturnalia. After Othrys' defeat at the hands of Dragon Gunfire, Cronus set out to further increase his country's power. He underwent rapid expansion, eventually encompassing all of Caelum, and created the Bellona Alliance in order to further his goals. Because of his tactical mind, and the promises he made to the other members of the Alliance, he was elected chairman of the Alliance, even above the more powerful Pluto Morior. He was then arrested at the end of the Bellona Alliance War, and stripped of his title as king. However, after the Svartalfar attacked, Cronus was temporarily released from prison in order to help fight the war against them. Cronus then escaped custody with the assistance of Underworld, planning to retake Caelum and his throne using new magic and skills that he had acquired. Due to his actions he is considered the main antagonist of Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains, and Bellona Alliance Arc: War of the Ultimate Alliances. Appearance Cronus' appearance is very reminiscent of his (currently) eldest son, Jason Gaebolg. His hair is the same raven color, except much longer, with several locks framing his face. His skin is also quite pale, but somewhat darker than his son's. He even possesses bags under his eyes, making him appear as though he's constantly tired. The most notable difference in the appearance of him and his son is that his eyes are black instead of red. Like Jason, he even constantly wears a heavy, black armor, the Black Raven Armor), whether he's in battle or is being casual. Under his armor is a skintight, black suit that is highly wind resistant for in case his armor is stripped from his body. Personality At first, Cronus appears to be a benevolent leader, as he's in charge of Othrys, and by extension Caelum, and appears to genuinely care for his citizens. This is evident by how his citizens appear to love him, and the great respect he receives from his subordinates. While he does treat his citizens kindly, in battle, he does not give his opposition the same respect. He acts cruel and remorseless in combat, not hesitating to stab Aether Cade in the back with his scythe at the very beginning of his battle against Dragon Gunfire, and continued to pummel all the Mages he fought, almost killing them. If it wasn't thanks to the power of Erebus, Cronus likely would've killed all of the mages he fought that day, and eradicated Dragon Gunfire. He is single-minded in his goals, believing that only he is strong enough to control the world, and save it from the threat of the Svartalfar. Even if he can't control the world, he still wishes to be the only monarchy of Caelum, not ever creating a will or line of succession as he didn't believe he would ever die. While he did not die, his arrest by the Magic Council did leave a void of power in Caelum, causing a civil war to break out between the remaining Cardinals, and eventually Jupiter Saturnalia was able to take control, demonstrating a lack of foresight for when things do not go according to his plans. Cronus believes strongly in fate. Even when he received the magic power of Janus Saturnalia and created his Arc of Space-Time, he still believes that attempting to go back and correct a mistake he had made would be futile, and that mistake would come to pass in the present anyways. As such, he is fixated on the present, and what he can do in the present day as opposed to what has happened in the past. History Roughly 400 years ago, Cronus learned the magic Arc of Time, as well as his several other magics (sans Âge Seal). Alongside Janus Saturnalia, Pluto Morior, Natalia Lane, and Colt Skyler, Cronus was trained under the same magic teacher. After being introduced to Janus' Door of Immortality, the five found themselves in the Lunar Eclipse World, and under attack by the Svartalfar. The group managed to escape, but they had found that they and gained immortality through bathing in the Immortality Ocean. The group went their separate ways after this. Cronus spent the next couple of centuries building up power and founded the city of Othrys in order to create a force that could destroy the Svartalfar if they ever crossed into Earth Land. Seeing the arrival of the Svartalfar inevitable, the power given to him by this country did not please him, and he soon started a campaign to control the world, starting with Caelum, and eventually sought to take control of all of Ishgar. He sired many children throughout the centuries, including Jason Gaebolg, Proserpina, and Jupiter Saturnalia, the former who he delivered to Hades to train. He believed that Jason would become his most valuable pawn, and planned to one day reclaim him when he became a heartless killing machine. Jupiter on the other hand, he trained personally, but later sent him to study abroad after he saw that his personality did not match what was necessary to rule Othrys. Synopsis Different Gods Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains Trial of God: Introduction the Beginning Darkness vs Darkness Bellona Alliance Arc: War of the Ultimate Alliances Magic and Abilities Slowing Magic: Cronus is a master at this magic. It is a type of Magic which allows Cronus to slow down his opponent by employing a time-altering sphere which affects the opponents' perception of time. With his opponents' delayed reactions, Cronus can move in and attack freely before they have a chance to counter it. However, the range of this Magic is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of the Cronus are affected by this Magic. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the Magic and the people inside of the range that are viewing things outside of his sphere of influence appear to be moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of Cronus' area-of-effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his area-of-effect afterwards. However, by redeploying the sphere, he can have these individuals be under the affect of his magic as well. Cronus' skill in the art is so advanced that he can focus the power of this magic on a single individual or a single part of someone's body, in some cases without even touching them, allowing him to create a multitude of unique and difficult to counter techniques. This magic can even affect and individual as powerful and fast as Hyperion Lucifer, allowing him to dodge every one of Hyperion's Light beams during sparring sessions. Cronus utilizes this magic as his primary form of combat. * 1/10 Speed: Cronus slows down his opponent's perception of time to one tenth of their original. While employing this spell, anyone inside the area of effect doesn't even have time to react to his movements, with him appearing to be teleporting as opposed to even moving. Those with higher perceptive abilities are capable of seeing a flash of gold, or perhaps even a beam, but very few are able to keep up with him when he's this fast. Not even Hyperion Lucifer has kept up with him at this speed, despite the latter's position as the Fastest Mage of Othrys. His speed was so great that he impaled Aether Cade from behind before he had a chance to react, making it appear to him and the rest of the Dragon Gunfire Mages that he simply appeared behind hm, and taking Aether out for a majority of his fight against the guild. This is incredibly impressive considering the speed of the defeated Mage. Cronus used this speed to dodge a spell from Nikolai Ichor when it was only inches away from his face, and even delivered his own strike to the fellow immortal. * Phantom Flash: Cronus manipulates the perception of time of his opponent, focusing it squarely on their eyes. This disperses the field of influence, however, whoever his target will find their vision frozen in place. While their bodily sensations will be in time with normal speed, their vision itself will only see objects frozen in place. The name of this spell comes from the fact that, when activated, Cronus does not appear to be moving. However, opponents will still be able to hear him, smell him, and react to his movements in real time. The more people that Cronus attempts to affect with this spell, the more normal Cronus will appear to be moving, making it unwise to use this technique against a large portion of individuals. * Golden Age: A unique Slowing Magic spell that Cronus invented for one-on-one battles. Rather than generating a large field, Cronus is able to "tag" opposition by punching them anywhere on their body. Upon being struck, the entire Slowing Magic field collapses on the target, trapping them in what is described as a "Cage of Time". Their movements and perception of time is slowed to such a crawl that those looking on think that his target has been frozen. As such, Cronus, or anyone else for that matter, will be able to do anything they want to his target. However, this spell is a constant drain on Cronus' magical energy, constantly draining his magic power until he deactivates the spell or is defeated. As such, this technique is best suited for one-on-one battles when no one else can interfere. Arc of Time: The first magic that Cronus learned. This Magic revolves around the manipulation of the "time" of objects, non-living things, and non-sentient living things. Cronus can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent. This Magic can even be used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. Cronus can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state. Cronus can also use this Magic can produce "bubbles" of time that show the various potential things that the item could do and then pick one of the timelines. Cronus can also use this magic to evolve one's Second Origin, which he does to all of his most loyal subjects. * Renew: Cronus sends an object back in time to when it was first created, or at its strongest. This makes anything Cronus uses as a weapon technically unbreakable. It can bring a rusty or broken blade back to its original form, or even repair Cronus' scythe Harbinger. Cronus requires direct contact in order for this spell to be affect his target. * Skip: Cronus targets a object heading towards him, surrounding it with golden light, which signifies his influence. It takes about a second for the power of this spell to affect his target, and at which point, the object completely skips over Cronus before touching him. Cronus describes this as "removing the time from the object which he was struck". This acts as an excellent defensive skill preventing damage from occurring without even needing to dodge the incoming attack. However, if he is struck before the spell can be fully executed, such as the attack being faster than the amount of time it takes him to prepare this spell, or being struck by another individual other than one sending the attack his way, and he therefore loses focus, this spell will not take effect, and Cronus will still be harmed. Other than that, this spell still follows the same limitations as Arc of Time, in that it can't affect organic, sentient objects. * Generations: Cronus creates parallel worlds, creating objects "descended" from the one he uses, allowing him to pluck it from the future and use instead of his current weapon. This allows Cronus to constantly evolve his weapons and armor during a fight, allowing him to somewhat counter any superior power his opponent might have. However, Cronus can only upgrade his equipment, and cannot use this ability on himself, or other people. * Last Ages: Cronus rewinds time to a desired period, but it can not be more than one minute. If it wasn't thanks to his immortality, Cronus would die from using this spell. He can also only use it once per day, meaning he can't continuously correct mistakes he makes in combat, and only has one chance to fix his error. He also needs magical energy in order to activate this spell, meaning he needs to be in a somewhat powered state in combat in order to effectively use this spell. At the same time, if he were to use Last Ages, everyone in the world will have premonitions of things they will do one minute in the future, including his opponent, giving his opponent the opportunity to avoid Cronus' counterattack as well. Arc of Doors: After Cronus was released from prison in order to fight against the Svartalfar during the war, he witnessed the power of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Understanding that their magic power was given to them from the magic of deceased mages, Cronus decided to take a page out of his son's book. When Cronus was freed from prison, he went to Janus Saturnalia's grave, took his magical container from him, and implanted it into his own body. Not only did this procedure grant Cronus an increased reserve of magic power, but he also gained access to his brother's signature magic. Arc of Doors, like Arc of Time, is a Lost Magic, but instead of manipulating time it manipulates space. This magic allows Cronus to create doors off of any surface, or even in midair, and use these doors to travel to any location. While not an offensive magic, this magic can also be used to redirect attacks, and allow Cronus to avoid blows by walking through doors. However, unless Cronus were to close his door, someone else could follow him through it. Cronus can create a door of any size off of any surface, but larger doors require slightly more energy. This allows Cronus to moe an entire army into a highly guarded facility with little to no difficulty. This magic does have one major drawback however. Cronus cannot travel to a location that blocks out Spatial Magic. That makes Altar unable to use this magic against those who utilize Rules of the Area. Arc of Space-Time: Another magic that Cronus cultivated after receiving Janus' magic container. As such, this magic is unique to him. Cronus combines the door ability from Arc of Doors with the time manipulation of Arc of Time, allowing him to create a space-time door. These doors can lead back to any location of Cronus' choosing, allowing him to pull people from any timeline, or even travel back in time to said location. However, Cronus is fixated on the present, and would never go back in time to fix a mistake. Cronus uses the doors he creates with this magic in order to bring his fallen warriors from the past to the present, but only his most loyal followers. As only one version of any individual can exist in the same timeline, the younger version will always absorb the older version when in close proximity to their present self. This causes their magic power to combine, as with Hyperion Lucifer. This new magic is also exempt from the effects of Rules of the Area and other Spatial Magics, allowing Cronus to even easily escape from magics such as Arc of Kingdoms. The power of this magic has evolved to such a level, that when not creating doors to travel to different points in time, Cronus can still access doors that bring him to an alternate dimension that he can create, with the doors being inaccessible to any other individual. On top of that, he doesn't need to do the normal doorknob turning motion to open or close a door. Âge Seal: Cronus learned this magic in order to further his strength when combating Aether Cade. This magic allows him to stop time by clacking his teeth together. By utilizing his Slowing Magic he is able to somewhat elongate the length of his stopped time by slowing the movements of his opponent even further. This allows him to deal a flurry of powerful punches in an instant. However, despite his immortality, the more that Cronus uses this magic, the greater the tole it takes on his body. Most notably, his heart is stressed more by utilizing this magic. As such, he generally only activates this magic for a few seconds at a time before deactivating it, otherwise he would be left in a state that would make him unable to continue fighting, finding it harder to breath and feeling great fatigue. This magic was instrumental in his battle against Aether Cade, allowing him match his inhuman speed, and even outpace him. Blast Magic: Cronus also can use this magic. He can generate explosions in places several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands, or pointing his fingers, towards the area he wants to detonate. He generates the explosions by creating magic circles which then detonate, dealing immense explosive damage to his target. He can also create smaller explosions in front of him in order to push away strong opponents. He uses these blasts defensively, creating shockwaves and blasts in order to block incoming attacks, and even send opponents flying backwards. To weak individuals, however, even these small bursts are detrimental. Cronus is also capable of generating powerful blasts through only the movement of his middle and index fingers, proving how truly powerful this magic is when using his whole, or even both hands. This magic can also be used to send blasts of magical energy at his opponents, without the creation of a seal. He can shoot beams from either of his hands, or charge up his energy in a sphere first to create a more powerful explosive blast as opposed to a simple beam which may also be capable of generating an explosion. The spheres he creates can either be designed for boring through enemies, or can be made explosive in nature. These explosions are not fire-based, and as such cannot not be eaten by Slayers of that attribute. His blasts are strong enough to not only heavily injure S-Class mages and S-Class candidates from Dragon Gunfire, but even eradicate a large quantity of Svartalfar in one blast. * Saturnius Mons: Cronus creates a seal under his opponent that creates a massive, bronze-colored explosion, making sure that nothing escaped unscathed. This spell's greatest area of effect is inside its seal, but the explosion often escapes the seal, damaging anything surrounding it as well. When under the effects of his Slowing Magic, this spell can seem almost instantaneous to his target. Cronus states that the blast this spell creates shakes the earth, and can reach the heavens. * Seven-Colored Ray: Cronus holds out his hand and fires seven bolts of energy. Each one has an arrow-like point in the front of the beam, and is used to track opposition until it hits something (most likely the target Cronus chooses). They have high piercing power, leaving heavy lacerations from just scratches (when simply scratching the target, these rays still do not dissipate until they unload all of their available power). Cronus can either strike multiple enemies at once with this spell, strike an individual with the rays one after another, or have them converge on his target. With the latter skill, they generate a powerful explosion that traps the target and damages them greatly. Despite the name of the spell, all of the rays are golden in color. * Titan Tormento: Cronus holds out his hand in front of him, creating a gigantic magic seal, about the same size as the one for Saturnius Mons. He then fires a gigantic beam from his the seal, destroying everything in his path with its incredible magic power. This is Cronus' strongest, more dangerous blast, even surpassing the highly dangerous Saturnius Mons. It was even capable of matching Aether Cade's Cold Plasma Dragon's Roar during their second battle while the latter was using Fusion. Telekinesis: Cronus can use Telekinesis to move around objects, and push people away with high amounts of power. He generally uses this in conjunction with his scythe in order to retrieve it after throwing it. In general, he uses this magic for his more average day to day routine, lifting books and other objects with his mind so that he doesn't need to directly touch them. This skill is described as Cronus using "hundreds of arms to grab and touch what he wishes". Although he can use this magic in combat, he doesn't generally focus on its use, instead opting to use physical attacks, which he can still augment by using the pushing affect of his Telekinesis. Cronus' telekinetic blasts are even strong enough to temporarily send back an Erebus-enhanced Aether Cade during their first fight. Unison Raid: An extremely powerful ability that allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic, similar in nature, together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Although a seemingly difficult ability to master, Cronus is easily capable of doing a Unison Raid, seemingly, whenever he wants to. Although, it is evident that whenever he activates one, he is fighting with someone close to him, or at least someone he respects. * Time-Space Door: A situational technique that Cronus developed alongside Janus Saturnalia when they were trapped in Carlito Play's Arc of Kingdom's dimension. It is a combination of Cronus' Arc of Time Magic, and Janus' Arc of Doors Magic. The two pool their energy, creating a door capable of traveling through time and different dimensions, but it can only be maintained temporarily before collapsing, meaning the casters don't have much time and need to pick their destination quickly. This spell even allowed the two brothers, alongside Hyperion Lucifer, to escape Carlito's Arc of Kingdoms, much to the surprise of both Carlito, and Nikolai Ichor. Immortality: Cronus achieved immortality from the Immortality Ocean in the Lunar Eclipse World. This gives him eternal youth and immunity to all diseases and poisons. However, he can still be killed by other people, making this an imperfect immortality. He also cannot regenerate like some other immortals, as Aether Cade's assault on him with his Erebus power put him in a healing state for an entire year. Master Scythe Specialist: '''Cronus uses a scythe in armed combat. He's very skilled with it, being capable of fighting on par with, and outfight other weapon specialists. He can even through it with perfect accuracy, almost like a boomerang thanks to his Telekinesis. His scythe skills were capable of matching the swordsmanship of Aether Cade, a master swordsman in his own right, who wields two blades at once. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Cronus has had hundreds of years to learn how to use his hand to hand combat. As such, his skill is one of the greatest on the continent. He can easily go toe to toe with the best martial artist, including Aether Cade, even temporarily outmatching him at various points during the two's second bout. Immense Strength: Cronus' strength is great enough to easily knock out a weaker Mage in one punch. He can also easily lift and throw heavy objects easily, and punch with enough force to destroy a small building. His physical strength is enough to match someone as strong as Aether Cade, blocking and matching his blows, and even dealing damage to him while the latter was using Fusion. While in his injured state, he still had enough strength to crack the armrest of his throne. Immense Speed: Cronus is capable of moving at incredibly high speeds, even without his magic. He can move as fast as, and track the movements of Hyperion Lucifer, the self-proclaimed Fastest Mage of Othrys, as well as outmaneuver him when utilizing his Slowing Magic. When using his Slowing Magic, he can even avoid all the bolts from Hyperion's Laser Light Show. Immense Durability: Cronus can take high amounts of punishment. He could take various punishment from Dragon Gunfire Mages, and managed to handle an onslaught of attacks from Aether Cade while using his Erebus Dragon Force, although Aether's Plasma Dragon King's Roar put him in a healing state for a year. During their second battle, Cronus even withstood a multitude of attacks from Aether using his Dragonification (a state even more powerful than his Erebus Dragon Force), and Fusion Dragonification states, again, only being defeated by the Plasma Dragon King's Roar. However, upon surviving the second blast, his body recovered in a much shorter amount of time. Immense Magical Power: Cronus has developed his magical power for centuries, and as such it is incredibly high. Cronus unlocked even more power when he opened his Second Origin. His regular power alone makes him the strongest Mage in Othrys. He was strong enough to fight and overwhelm multiple Dragon Gunfire Mages at once, fight evenly with Aether Cade, and match fellow immortal Nikolai Ichor in one on one combat. His aura alone is enough to intimidate the other members of the Bellona Alliance, even completely subjugating Constantine Noble. Unlike other immortals, Cronus consistently trains in order to gain as much power as possible. After his crippling defeat at the hands of Aether Cade, Cronus continued training, eventually surpassing even Pluto Morior in power, and gaining enough strength to match Aether Cade while using Dragonification, which was stated to be more powerful than Aether's Erebus Dragon Force. Even after being imprisoned for years after the Bellona Alliance War, Cronus still proved strong enough to eradicate a large quantity of Svartalfar on his own, and with minimal effort. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, Cronus' magical aura is colored gold. Equipment Harbinger: A powerful Black Steel scythe that Cronus uses. It has a standard length blade, as well as a spike at the bottom of the staff, allowing Cronus to impale people with either end of the weapon. He wields it masterfully in battle. He is also capable of charging the blade with his magical energy, increasing its already high cutting power. Cronus can also send waves of magical energy at his opponents from the scythe with the same cutting effects. This scythe is even strong enough to harm the Svartalfar, specially designed to be capable of eradicating their kind, and bypass their regeneration through completely disintegrating them. Black Raven Armor: Similarly to the Nightingale Armor, this armor is used to increase magical power, acting as a magical amplifier. The armor also gives a great deal of defense for Cronus. It has only been broken twice, both times by Aether Cade's Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. Temporal Grenades: Lacrima that Cronus fills with his magical energy. This gives them the effect of Cronus' Slowing Magic, slowing people caught in its blast radius for approximately five seconds. Anything that steps inside of the area of effect afterwards, but before the five seconds are up, will still move at full speed, but anyone removed from it will still move at the slowed speed. The range of the grenades are approximately ten meters. They are also reusable, as long as the lacrima is intact, but need to absorb ambient eternano in the air in order to recharge. Through dipping his grenades in pools of magical energy, as there are in Caelum, Cronus can recharge them at a much faster rate. Trivia Cronus' abilities are based off of the King of the Titans, Kronos, from Greek Mythology. Cronus' appearance is based off of the Berserker's appearance when unmasked from the Fate series. Saturnalia is a Roman holiday that is essentially their Christmas. It celebrates the Golden Age that occurred during Saturn's rule. Cronus is one of the four different characters created by Black Dwarf Star that he considers power stacked or overpowered, and does not wish to role-play with him in a combat situation. The other three are Aether Cade, Altar, and Jaco. Cronus's stats are: